


Quick Act Natural!

by Skylar102



Series: Oneshots, Drabbles, and Ficlets Oh My! [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Clalec is an underrated brotp and I stand by that, Comedy, Gen, Protective Siblings, sibling shenanigans, unlikely partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: The gang sneaks into Alec's office to find his set of keys
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Oneshots, Drabbles, and Ficlets Oh My! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185731
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	Quick Act Natural!

**Author's Note:**

> owo what's this? Two fics in two days? Something must be wrong :P
> 
> But these small ficlets have been helping me get back into my creative flow so I'll take what I can get!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/works)

“It has to be somewhere, Jace,” Izzy growls in frustration, flipping through another book on the shelf hoping the inside is hollow.

“Well, I’m not seeing them anywhere!” Jace grunts as he bangs his head on the bottom of the desk. He runs a hand through his hair as he sits up and starts going through the drawers. “He changed where he hides them!”

“Are you guys sure this is okay to do?” Clary asks the duo as they rifle through Alec’s office.

“Yes.”

“Absolutely.”

“I just feel like Alec wouldn’t want-”

“What Alec wants and what we need are two different things.”

“That’s harsh even for you, Jace.”

“Well if he hadn’t hidden the keys to the weapons vault, we wouldn’t be here!”

“Did it ever occur to you that he hid it because he knows you two would sneak into his office to find it?” Clary giggles as the siblings turn their heads her way, looks of shock etching their faces.

“I think she’s right,” Izzy sighs, flopping on the couch. “Alec probably has the keys on him.”

“Nah, Alec wouldn’t carry those everywhere he went,” Jace reasons, trying to pry the drawer open. “He’s on a lunch date with Magnus, so he wouldn’t bring all of the Institute keys with him. Besides, what if Underhill needed access?”

“He probably gave Underhill his own set of keys,” Clary supplies. “Why don’t we go ask him?”

“No!” The siblings shout in unison.

“He would tell Alec we wanted them and then we’ll get in trouble.”

“As if we weren’t already going to get in trouble for stealing his set?”

“Clary you’re not helping the cause by using logic,” Jace states as he tries his stele on a locked drawer on Alec’s desk, cursing when it doesn’t work. “He locked me and Izzy’s weapons in there and we want them back.”

“Jace, he locked your weapons away because you guys got injured on the last patrol that you both weren’t cleared to even go on,” Clary muses, earning a light slap from Izzy and an offending sound from Jace. “Clearly he wanted to teach you guys a lesson.”

“Since when have you two been all buddy with each other?” Jace asks, leaning against the desk, giving up on the locked drawer.

“Since we started getting coffee in the morning together. I showed him this neat cafe down the street and we try to go once a week,” Clary shrugs. At the baffled looks they give her she rolls her eyes. “What? Is it that strange we get along now?”

“Yes,” they say once again in unison.

Clary was about to respond when the door to the office starts to open. She doesn’t even try to hide her laughter as Jace and Izzy rush to the couch, each picking up a random item on the coffee table. 

Alec and Magnus step through the door and immediately pause at the sight before them. Jace is reading a magazine upside down and Izzy is pretending like she was writing in a notebook. Clary still sits on the armrest shaking her head at the two. 

“Clary! Jace! Isabelle!” Magnus greets with a knowing smile on his face. No doubt that Alec told him about Jace and Izzy’s ‘grounding’. “What a lovely surprise to see you here… In Alexander’s office.”

“Magnus, hey!” Jace says trying to sound nonchalant. “We just wanted some peace and quiet from the noise of the ops center and Alec always says we’re welcome here if we want some space. Right, Alec?”

Alec’s not even looking at Jace or Izzy, he’s staring right at Clary, both sporting the same smirk. 

“Guess I owe you a coffee,” Clary laughs, tossing a familiar pair of keys to Alec. Jace and Izzy’s heads whip towards the redheaded shadowhunter. 

“Guess so,” Alec says, twirling the keys in his hands, looking like he got the cream of the crop. “Thank you for holding onto these until I got back.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
